This invention is an improvement of the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,341 issued to Johansson et al which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto. In this patent, a radially outer knife and a first knurling roller are mounted on a first rotatable shaft. The radially outer knife has a cutting edge of 360 degrees. A radially inner knife is mounted on a second rotatable shaft and has a cutting edge having an arcuate extent of at least about 184 degrees to insure that a complete cut is made in the untrimmed can body. A second knurling roller is mounted so as to be moved through an arcuate path into and out of operational relationship with the first knurling rollers. In this patent, for each revolution of the turret, the first shaft makes four complete revolutions and the second shaft makes two complete revolutions. This relationship provided each can trimming apparatus with a 90 degree segment for loading, a 90 degree segment for trimming, a 45 degree segment for push back and blow off, a 90 degree segment for knurling and a 45 degree idle segment. As in all manufacturing operations, it is desirable to operate the apparatus to produce as many products as possible. As the speed of the turret is increased, the time available for loading is decreased which places a limit on the number of can bodies that can be produced in a given period of time.